


Happenstance

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurrences like these seem to be happening more and more frequently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

“J-Jay we... Shouldn’t be doing this...”   
  
“Accurate.”  
  
“I need to finish patrol and you-- Oh  _god_... ”  
  
“Sing for me, Dickie-bird.”   
  
Dick bit his lip and arched his back as practiced touches disabled the safeties in his suit, the cement of the rooftop they’d opted to occupy as opposed to an alley, like last week, or... Jason’s mouth was suddenly covering the front of his neck, his lips, tongue and teeth teasing the skin of his throat and making the older man gasp.  One hand, still covered in a blue and black gauntlet, tangled in Red Hood’s hair, gently tugging on it, silently urging him on as he moved lower.  Nightwing’s eyes widened behind his domino when the other man took the zipper of his suit, tiny as it was, between his teeth and began to slowly draw it down, Dick’s mouth suddenly going dry at the sight.  
  
“I... Jay...” he gasped out, shivering a little as leather-covered hands slipped beneath the suit, caressing the exposed flesh.   
  
“Shhh, Dickie.” Jason breathed against his navel, smirking up at him. “Just lay back and enjoy.”  
  
Dick tipped his head back, jaw clenching as he felt the other man’s hands slip beneath his armored jock, tugging it out of the way, before hissing when his length was exposed to the cold night air.  However he didn’t have to adjust to the chill long as, suddenly, he was enveloped in tight, wet heat, wrenching a startled cry of pleasure from between his lips before he clapped a hand over his mouth.  Jason let out a huffing chuckle around his cock, resulting in a needy whimper and a small buck of Nightwing’s hips which the younger man seemed to accept effortlessly, even eagerly.  
  
With a low moan Dick slid both of his hands into Jason’s dark hair, the blue of his fingers a bright contrast to the short, dark strands, holding on as Red Hood’s head moved up and down with practiced ease.  It would have been alarming, how good the other man was at this and how much pleasure he took from it, were it the first time that this had happened.  However it seemed that more and more frequently their fights ended up with Jason on his knees, his hand down the front of his pants and mouth around Nightwing’s cock.  They never talked about it, never went any further with it, but Dick had slowly begun to crave their brief encounters, yearn for the other man’s smirk, his mouth, his hands...   
  
“Jay...” he moaned, rolling his hips and arching the way that he knew Jason loved.   
  
As if on queue the other man moaned around him, his free hand lifting to slide over the muscles of Dick’s abdomen.  He shuddered beneath the touch, hands pulling at the other man’s hair, drawing him down onto his length as he bucked his hips, relishing in the lack of resistance, moaning when Jason swallowed around him.  He was close already, something that wasn’t unusual in their encounters, thus he shifted a little, rolling his hips to lock his ankles around the other man’s back, holding him in place.  This resulted in another huffing chuckle, followed by a moan that made Dick’s hands fist in Jason’s hair, another soft cry of pleasure passing his lips.  
  
Dick should have known that Jason could manipulate his body like a sculptor molded clay, but when teeth scraped ever so lightly over his cock he still cried out, still moved his hand up to his mouth so he could bite down on his gauntlet.  Thus he also still came when Jason drew back to suck hard on the head of his length, leaving Nightwing writhing and arching, muffling his moans by biting down on his gauntlet.  Dick’s heels dug into the kevlar covering Jason’s back, his entire body shuddering helplessly as the second Robin, the lost and damaged on, licked him clean with a satisfied hum.  Nightwing didn’t have to look to know that Jason had already come, probably shortly after he himself did.   
  
“Jason... I...” Dick shifted a little, bracing himself on his elbows so he could look at the man that was still between his legs. “Hey... I was... Wondering--”   
  
“Gonna stop you right there, Dickie.  No begging or pleading.  It ruins the post-coital buzz.” Jason answered, trying to pull away only to glare when Dick’s legs tightened around him. “Hey--”   
  
“Come back to my apartment with me.”   
  
“Dick, seriously fucking--”   
  
“Please, Little Wing.”   
  
Jason’s mouth was open to protest further before he tensed further, his jaw clenching before he spoke again.  “Bats’ gonna kill you.”   
  
“I don’t care.  I just--”   
  
“Ugh.  Fine!  Fine.  Just don’t get all emotional on me.  Fuck.”  
  
Dick smiled, the look full of warmth and relief. “Thanks, Jay.”   
  
Jason seemed to freeze up for a moment before quickly looked away and started tucking himself away and straightening his clothing. “Whatever...  Just... Get dressed.”


End file.
